For example, as disclosed in the paragraphs 0019 to 0025 and FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 82004-256231, a conventional medium storing and advancing apparatus includes a first conveyance channel extending from the inside of a medium discharge mechanism to a discharge slot and a second conveyance channel confluent from obliquely beneath on the way of the first conveyance channel, and feeds out media such as bills in such a manner as to transfer a plurality of stored media from the second to the first conveyance channel to accumulate them short of the discharge slot, and discharge them from the discharge slot.
However, the above conventional art involves a problem that, when a plurality of bills are transferred in series from the second to the first conveyance channel with preceding one of the bills not being flat, for example, with the rear end, viewed from the discharge slot, of the preceding bill folded or with the preceding bill curled up, the following bill knocks the preceding bill, thus making it impossible to orderly pile up them, and therefore to cause a failure in accumulation of bills, i.e. a so-called accumulation jam.